creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hävitetty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Trollhunter page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 18:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) My Bad My bad. Hävitetty (talk) 18:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Hävitetty Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3ever for the following reason: Being a sock, again. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Another user has the evidence that you are indeed a sock of The Bitter Cold. I'll get that evidence too, when that user logs on. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bannedfromchat Eh, I'll see what I can do, but no promises. After all...you know the situation. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pagan story Great! It was looking pretty good from what you had shown me. I'll try to get around to reading it when I get the time (I'm kinda busy with something IRL at the moment .-.). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 23:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Notification Okay, I'm sorry to inform you that, despite my efforts, the case about your bannings are, well, not ending well for you. You'll still be banned. Sorry for not being able to do something meaningful for it. I also read your pagan story. It was much better than I had expected! And I had high expectations. It could very well be PotM material, in my opinion. I think I'll nominate it next month. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fine, I guess I can restore the thread for now. But if it devolves into a flamefest (which I am suspecting it will), I will remove and delete it. If it does spark actual, civilized discussion, I may change my mind about allowing such subject matter on the forum. Still, what you posted is not within the typical realms of discussion on this wiki that is deemed acceptable (note that I said "discussion"; we still allow – welcome, even – this kind of thing on the main site, but that's a different thing from forum discussion entirely). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Also (off topic), when you sign your posts, you just have to put "~~~~", not "~~~~Hävitetty". Typing your username out is unnecessary. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Havitetty! Long time no see my friend! :) There are days when me, Jim and Aron miss talking to you in chat. How have you been lately? - RE: My ban Well, ban evasion is pretty much an irredeemable sin around here. Even though I don't think you are doing or have done any real harm (at least as long as I've known you), if you socked, you socked. People are pretty inflexible about that kind of thing around here. In many cases, the act of permabanning both the sock(s) and the original account is not so much a preventive measure taken against disruptive users as it is punishment for ban evasion. This is a especially true for admins like Oblit ( ). TL;DR: No one will listen to appeals made by known socks such as yourself, however dubious the circumstances around your original ban may have been. Just be glad you can still edit from this account and contribute to this site. P.S. How have you been doing? I miss talking to you in chat. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Black Dog and Goat It is a little confusing, though. I'll think of some way to make it clearer. Thanks for the feedback and the PotM nomination. If you have any more criticism, I'm always open to it. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 02:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Pandeist!! Saw some of your posts and just wanted to greet a fellow Pandeist!! Knuje (talk) 05:27, September 11, 2014 (UTC)